Undercover
by ChicksterHipster
Summary: Elliot and Olivia go undercover for months to crack the teen prostitution but how much can they handle of each other? M for language and near future SMUT SMUT SMUT


******Letter from the author: This is my first story, so be nice! Elliot + Olivia undercover. No smut in the first chapter, but I am a fan of smut so I promise it will be there! ;) Read and REVIEW please :)**

**xoxo -S**

**Chapter 1**

"El!-er.. Matthew!" She yelled up the stairs, quickly catching herself. "Still not used to it I see, _Sara" _Elliot returned with a sarcastic grin on his face.

Among so many others, the captains main order was to call each other by their new names that they acquired when shipped off to the quaint yet prestigious city of Asheville, just outside of the city. They are the newest residents of the suburban neighborhood know as Matthew and Sara Chase, or so their fellow street mates think. Detectives Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson are undercover following the high profile case involving the prostitution of young teen girls in places much like Asheville- as if one Prada bag wasn't enough.

Their operation is underway three weeks so far but will total at four months, that is if they come up with a good amount of information to crack this case. They have both gotten jobs at two different schools as Craigen likes to call it: the "divide and conquer method". Olivia is stationed at Asheville Day which is the private school of the area, and Elliot is stationed at Asheville High, the public school, but with equally as disturbing numbers of prostitution rates.

"I hope your day didn't go as uneventful as mine" Olivia said, dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh I promise you, my tuna fish sandwich was more exciting than my classes." Elliot replied. Olivia slipped on her red satin pumps that matched her perfectly manicured nails as she waited for Elliot to reach the door. Elliot stood a few feet away, pretending to fiddle with his black and silver Armani Exchange tie pressed against his pin stripe dress shirt. He stared at Olivia and couldn't take his eyes off of her if he tried. Her black A-line dress hugged her every curve more perfect than ever and scooped down just enough to see all of her cleavage.

"You don't think this dress shows too much, right?" Olivia asked quizzically as if she had no idea what was rushing through his mind.

"oh..uh.. Of course not." He stumbled with his words to get out that phrase. What and idiot, he thought to himself. This is my partner, not my real wife and I have to keep it that way.

Even though he is divorced from his wife, Kathy, and has been for a while, Olivia is still his pretend wife for the next few months and he has to keep his mind at work at all times.

"Are you sure we have to go their house?" He asked. "They seemed a little weird on the phone.. A welcome party just for us?"

"Its nice to know we are wanted in the neighborhood!" Olivia said, genuinely looking excited as she pushed through the heavy door to the garage and climbing into the passenger seat of their white escalade, slowly followed by Elliot taking the drivers spot.

The drive over was quite as Olivia flipped through the radio stations between oldies and rock and roll until they arrived at their destination, only a couple houses down from their own.

"Looks like the party is already underweigh!" Olivia added while gesturing to the various cars and taking Elliots hand and urging him to continue to the door. This small touch between the two sent chills up Elliot's spine, letting him know how much he truly wanted her. She looked so beautiful tonight, even though he knew it was wrong.

A few hours later after telling their story over and over again, they slipped away to the hallway between the kitchen and the den.

"God Damn is this night ever going to end? I haven't drank nearly enough to get me through the night. " Elliot complained

"I told you-"

"Lookin' good hot stuff." Benzo, the middle aged man they both had been thoroughly creeped out by earlier exclaimed, continued by a smack on the ass to Olivia. "Where'd ya find this hot piece of ass, Matt? I'd tap her _any day" _He continued, fixated on Olivia's chest.

"What the fuck do you think you're saying about my wife?" Elliot screamed into his face. He didn't think twice about the wife comment, but he could tell Olivia did. Elliot swung back with his right arm and crashed into the drunken mans face so hard, he fell backwards hitting the glass and wooden table behind him, holding two family portraits and a bamboo plant, sending it and Benzo to the floor.

"What happend?" Jessica screeched as she bolted from the kitchen with the rest of the guests to follow, each more puzzled than the next.

"We're so sorry about this" Olivia explained while picking up the remains of the table. " We had a misunderstanding with Benzo" she continued, eyeing Elliot cautiously.

"Yes, we'll surely pay for the damage, please send us the bill" he said as he pulled Olivia out of the house leaving the guests stunned and the bleeding Benzo on the floor.

As soon as the burgundy door swung closed Olivia burst out "What the hell were you thinking in there? What was that all about!"

Elliot slammed the door to the escalade and started the engine in complete silence. Olivia stared at him, expecting her answer.

"Never mind, Liv. You wouldn't understand." he finally said.

"No. You are telling me. Right now. I need to know what that was"

"I couldn't let him do that, alright? Let him talk to you like hey of we're a piece of meat, up for grabs." Elliot fiercely said while unlocking the door. He took off his shoes and walked up the stairs before she could say another word, leaving her standing there, alone.


End file.
